Vepullapabbatam Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Vepullapabbatam Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna At one time the Blessed One was living among the Gijjha peaks in Rajagaha. The Blessed One addressed the monks from there, saying "Monks," Those monks replied: "Yes, venerable sir." And the Blessed One said: "Monks, without an end is the train of existence, a beginning cannot be pointed out of beings enveloped in ignorance and bound by craving, running from one existence to another. "Monks, in the past this Vepulla rock was known as Pacinavamsa. The people who lived at that time were known as Tivara. The Tivaras had a life span of forty thousand years. These people climbed the Pacinavamsa in four days and descend it in four days. "Monks, at that time the worthy, rightfully enlightened Blessed One Kakusanda was born in the world. The Blessed One Kakusanda, worthy and rightfully enlightened had two chief disciples named Vidura and Sanjiva. "Monks, do you see that the name of that rock has vanished. The people too have passed away and the Blessed One too attained final extinction. "Monks, so impermanent are determinations, so unstable are determinations, so discouraging are they. It is suitable that you should turn away from all determinations, fade and be released from them. "Monks, in the past this Vepulla peak was known as Vankaka. The people who lived at that time were known as Rohitassa. The Rohitassaes had a life span of thirty thousand years. These people climbed the Vankaka peak in three days and descended it in three days. "Monks, at that time the worthy, rightfully enlightened Blessed One Konagamana was born in the world. The Blessed One Konagamana worthy and rightfully enlightened had two chief disciples named Bhiyyo and Suttaraü. "Monks, do you see that the name of that mountain has vanished. The people too have passed away and the Blessed One too attained final extinction. "Monks, so impermanent are determinations, so unstable are determinations, so discouraging are they. It is suitable that you should turn away from all determinations, fade and be released from them "Monks, in the past this Vepulla mountain was known as Supassa. The people who lived at that time were known as Suppiya. The Suppiyas had a life span of twenty thousand years. These people climbed the Supassa rock in two days and descended it in two days. "Monks, at that time the worthy, rightfully enlightened Blessed One Kassapa was born in the world. The Blessed One Kassapa, worthy and rightfully enlightened had two chief disciples named Tissa and Bharadvaja. "Monks, do you see that the name of that mountain has vanished. The people too have passed away and the Blessed One too attained final extinction. "Monks, so impermanent are determinations, so unstable are determinations, so discouraging are they. It is suitable that you should turn away from all determinations, fade and be released from them. "Monks, at present this Vepulla rock, is known as Vepulla. The people who live at present are known as Magadhaka. The life span of the Magadhians is very short. If they live long it's about hundred years and a few live more than that. These people climb the Vepulla rock in a moment and descend it in a moment. "Monks, at present the worthy, rightfully enlightened Blessed One is born in the world. Sàriputta and Moggallàna are my two chief disciples. "Monks, there will be a time when this rock will vanish. The people too will pass away and I too will attain final extinction. "Monks, so impermanent are determinations, so unstable are determinations, so discouraging are they. It is suitable that you should turn away from all determinations, fade and be released from them." Then the Teacher further said: "The Pacãnavamsa belonged to the Tivaras. Vankaka belonged to the Rohitas Supassa belonged to the Suppiyas And Vepulla to the Magadhans Indeed, determinations are impermanent, Their nature is to rise and fall. They rise and then fall, Their surcease is bliss."